supersmashbrosfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Kanto: Estadio Pokémon
Kanto: Estadio Pokémon (Kanto: Pokémon Stadium en inglés; ポケモンスタジアム''' Pokemon Sutajiumu'' en japonés) es uno de los escenarios de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Como su nombre lo indica, está basado en un estadio Pokémon, donde entrenadores junto a sus Pokémon pelean contra otros adversarios. Una característica principal es que el escenario cambia de Tipo elemental Pokémon y esto hace que el escenario cambie por completo. Este escenario también aparece en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. Ultimate como parte de los [[Escenarios pasados|escenarios originarios de Melee]]. Cómo desbloquear *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, este aparece como escenario inicial, por lo que no necesita ser desbloqueado. *En Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Jugar 10 veces en el Estadio Pokémon 2. Descripción El escenario inicialmente es una plataforma grande, con dos plataformas pequeñas atravesables flotando sobre la primera. Al cambiar de forma, el escenario adquiere nuevas plataformas, algunas de las cuales son paredes sólidas, como la enorme roca del Tipo Roca o el tronco quemado del Tipo Fuego. En el fondo del escenario hay una pantalla gigante, que enfoca el escenario en forma general o a alguno de los personajes en batalla. A ratos la pantalla también puede mostrar los datos de la partida, como el número de K.O.s que llevan los personajes, el tiempo restante para que termine el combate, entre otros. En el fondo también pueden verse fuegos artificiales de vez en cuando. Este escenario se permite en torneos, ya que no hay ningún tipo de obstáculo que cause daño a los personajes o que pueda alterar la batalla drásticamente. Música disponible En Super Smash Bros. Melee *''Estadio Pokémon'' *''Combate'' (alternativa) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl *''Estadio Pokémon (Melee)'' *''Combate (Melee)'' *'''''Poké Globos (Melee) :Las canciones en negrita deben ser desbloqueadas. Galería . Estadio Pokémon tipo fuego.jpg|El Tipo Fuego. Estadio Pokémon tipo tierra.jpg|El Tipo Roca. Estadio Pokémon tipo agua.jpg|El Tipo Agua. Estadio Pokémon tipo hierba.jpg|El Tipo Hierba. Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Estadio Pokémon :Los entrenadores vienen de todas partes para congregarse en los Estadios Pokémon, los mejores lugares para mostrar a sus equipos Pokémon. Hay una gran variedad de escenarios diferentes con distintos diseños de terreno, algunos de los cuales ofrecen ventajas a ciertos Pokémon. Este estadio determinado está reservado para grandes eventos y cuenta con una pantalla grande y un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. *''Pokémon Stadium'' Inglés :Pokémon Stadium :Trainers come from far and wide to congregate at Pokémon Stadiums, the ultimate venues to show off their Pokémon teams. There are many different arenas with varying terrain designs, some of which afford advantages to certain Pokémon. This particular stadium is reserved for huge events and boasts a big screen and spectacular fireworks. :*''Pokémon Stadium'' (03/00) Origen Este escenario esta inspirado en el juego Pokémon Stadium, para Nintendo 64, de hecho, el nombre en inglés es el mismo que el del juego, y el nombre en español es una traducción textual del mismo, el escenario guarda ciertas similitudes con los varios campos de batalla de Pokémon Stadium, en especial con los del Castillo de Líderes de Gimnasio, no obstante, su apariencia pareciera ser más genérica comparado con estos, sin embargo, se puede observar semejanza con el estadio de la Poké Copa en Pokémon Stadium 2, pero su origen sigue siendo Pokémon Stadium. El "cambio de forma" del estadio no se ha visto en los juegos de Pokémon, pero podría ser un guiño al Anime, pues en este, existen varios campos de batalla para los combates de la Liga Pokémon, y se puede notar a veces que es un solo estadio cambiando de forma, pero también podría ser referencia a algunos lideres de Gimnasio de la Región Kanto, más específicamente, Brock (Roca), Misty (Agua), Erika (Planta/Hierba) y Blaine (Fuego). Curiosidades *Según Masahiro Sakurai, Venusaur y otros Pokémon iban a aparecer en el escenario, sin embargo fueron eliminados. La aparición de criaturas en el estadio ocurrió solamente en el Estadio Pokémon 2.[https://www.nintendo.co.jp/n01/n64/software/nus_p_nalj/smash/flash/syukeiken/return553.html Sección de preguntas y respuestas en la página oficial de Super Smash Bros. Melee (en japonés).] Referencias Enlaces externos Véase también